


baby you've got me tied down

by sweetenough



Series: Canon Compliant [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Canon Compliant, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetenough/pseuds/sweetenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sort of has a <em>thing</em> for being tied up during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby you've got me tied down

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH AMY AND EMILY FOR READING THIS THING AND HELPING ME WITH MY MISTAKES ;~;

**2012, Glasgow.**

It starts off as a joke, really.

It’s their first actual tour as a band, and Louis still can’t believe thousands of people actually bother paying to see him perform. It’s overwhelming, and most of the time he doesn’t have any idea what he’s doing. He feels like he will never get used to being recognized in the street or when he’s buying groceries, or having fans throwing their underwear at him when he’s on stage.

That’s why, when Harry walks up to him before he starts introducing the band to the crowd, showing him a pair of black fluffy handcuffs, Louis simply mutters, _“Later”_  into the microphone as he gives Harry a playful smile.

He doesn’t really think about what he said, and he starts yelling the names of the band members to their fans, pretending to be a host and using the same deep tone that used to make the other contestants cackle when he was on the X-Factor.

However, when Niall and Zayn start singing the lyrics of ‘Save You Tonight’, Louis feels Harry’s eyes on him. When he turns around he notices Harry is looking at him with dark eyes and a focused gaze.

By the time the concert is about to end, Harry’s looking all hot and bothered, seeming incapable of properly interacting with the fans. He sings ‘I Want’ without trouble, but he doesn’t manage to conceal his ‘situation’ since he can’t help but fiddle with his clothes and mess up his hair multiple times, the kind of things he does when he’s nervous.

After giving the final bow, Louis notices a bulge slightly tenting Harry’s trousers.

As soon as they’re off stage, instead of changing their clothes with the other boys like they usually do, Louis tugs on Harry’s wrist and takes him into the nearest toilets, closing the door behind himself. He quickly pushes Harry against the door and then grabs his wrists and pins them next to his head, making Harry whine softly.

“ _Louis,_ ” Harry whimpers, throwing his head back a little, exposing the pale skin of his neck.

Louis smirks as he slides one of his legs between Harry’s and starts grinding slowly against his bulge, eliciting moans from Harry’s parted lips.

“Is this about the handcuffs?” Louis asks, without stopping his movements.

Harry gasps when Louis starts to suck bruises into his neck, and he starts rolling his own hips as well, the friction between them feeling absolutely amazing.

“Yeah,” Harry breathes out, clenching his hands into fists against Louis’ hold.

Louis bites down on his neck one last time, and then stares at Harry’s face as he raises an eyebrow. “Yeah?” he asks before leaning in to tug on Harry’s bottom lip with his teeth. “You like the idea of me using you? Just to get me off, like you’re completely at my disposal?”

Harry groans as his eyes flutter closed, Louis’ words really getting to him.

“You kept them?” Louis asks, gently squeezing Harry’s wrists to make him look up at him again.

Harry licks his lips before shaking his head no, just a second before someone starts knocking on the door.

“Can you two stop shagging in there?” Niall’s voice yells from the other side, “you can wait ‘til we get to the hotel, you horny bastards.”

Both Harry and Louis chuckle after that, and Louis simply answers with, “We’ll be out in a sec!”

They spend the whole way to the hotel glued from head to toe in the backseat of the van, the other boys sitting in front of them, chatting about Marvel’s latest movie. Harry’s head is resting on Louis’ shoulder, whose hand is on Harry’s thigh, squeezing it occasionally as a sort of promise for what’s ahead of them when they arrive.

When they get to the hotel, Harry and Louis quickly get on the elevator before the other three can do it as well. The waiting seems endless, but somehow they manage to keep their hands off each other because of the security cameras.

As soon as they get to their floor, Louis walks towards their room, fast - the fact that they’re the only band members in One Direction that choose to share a room being something usual by now - and he walks inside after using his keycard, Harry’s steps right behind him.

When the door finally closes, Louis pushes Harry against a wall and kisses him. There’s no finesse behind it, and it’s rushed and filthy, wet sounds and breathy moans filling the room.

Harry’s hands are buried in Louis’ hair, who is unashamedly groping Harry’s arse, pulling him closer. He feels Harry’s hard-on against his stomach, and he starts rubbing his own against Harry’s leg, groaning at the thought of him feeling this aroused when they were getting back to the hotel, because of this. Because of Louis.

“Can we - _bed_. Please,” Harry begs, moaning when Louis bites down on one of the bruises he had left in Harry’s neck after the concert finished.

“Okay,” Louis says, walking backwards, until the back of his knees are against the bed.

He sits down and tugs on Harry’s hands to make him sit on his lap, but he simply shakes his head no as he chews on his bottom lip, getting on his knees on the floor and putting his hands over Louis’ thighs.

“Wanna blow you,” Harry tells him as he starts pulling Louis’ zipper down.

Louis stops him though, when he puts one of his hand over Harry’s. He looks at Louis, seeming confused.

“I need to look for something I left in my suitcase, but could you get naked in the meantime?”

Harry grins, nodding, and Louis goes to the place where he left it.

He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what had happened in the concert; the way Harry was looking at him as he showed Louis the pair of handcuffs and his reaction to Louis’ words when he took him to the toilets.

It doesn’t take him long to find what he was looking for in his suitcase: his favourite pair of suspenders, the red ones.

After Louis goes back to bed, he feels rather pleased when he sees Harry fully naked, still on his knees, waiting for him. Harry notices his presence, and looks up, giving Louis a dirty smile until his eyes land on the pair of suspenders. He gulps and his eyes widen slightly as he stares at them, transfixed.

“So, I was wondering,” Louis says, casually as he walks towards him, testing the suspenders’ flexibility to see Harry hold his breath, “if you would like to suck me off with your hands tied up.”

Harry is biting down on his bottom lip, hard, and his eyes are slightly hooded now. “Please.”

Louis crouches down behind Harry, whose hands are obediently placed behind his back, and he ties the suspenders around his wrists, trying not to pull them too tight so he doesn't hurt Harry.

Once he’s done, he calmly strips down, watching the desperate look on Harry's face. When he’s finally naked as well, he sits down on the bed in front of Harry, opening his legs so Harry can settle between them.

Louis smirks when he sees Harry’s cock, fully hard against his belly, precome dripping over the head.

Harry doesn’t hesitate before starting, and he doesn’t even take his time teasing Louis like he usually does - licking the head slowly until Louis is begging him to just please _do something_  - but instead he opens his mouth wide around him and goes down until his nose is grazing the skin on Louis’ tummy.

He starts to bob his head up and down quickly, shamelessly eager, and it’s uncoordinated and messy, but the fact that Harry is so turned on because of him is what gets to Louis the most, and he has no intention of complaining.

Harry swallows around him, and looks up at Louis, his big eyes making him look innocent, even with a dick inside of his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the tip, and grins when Louis gapes, his dimples making the whole thing seem even more obscene.  

At one point Harry goes further than before, which makes Louis feel like he’s actually about to come. He grips Harry’s hair then, so he won’t be able to pull off and starts rolling his hips.

He keeps fucking Harry’s face, trying not to thrust too hard so his voice won’t be hurt, until Louis cries out and comes inside of his mouth.

Harry pulls off, all coughing and red cheeks, and then Louis comes down from the bed and sits in front of him, putting his hands on either side of his face before licking inside of his mouth, moaning when he tastes himself on Harry’s tongue.

When Louis leans back, he sees that Harry looks totally at ease, as if what just happened was something he had been needing for a long time.

Louis guides Harry back to bed and makes him lie down on his back, with his firmly tied wrists underneath him. He jerks Harry off slowly, whispering filthy promises in his ear and licking and tugging on Harry’s earlobe with his teeth.

He keeps it up for a few minutes, and when Louis reminds him that most of their fans probably know what he and Louis are up to in that moment, Harry shivers and comes with a moan.

After cleaning him up, Louis unties the suspenders and presses a few sweet kisses over the red marks that are left on the skin of his wrists, making a mental reminder to look up other fabrics that aren’t very harmful.

“We’re doing that again,” Harry tells him seriously, as he points at Louis with his index finger. However, a few seconds later he closes his eyes and lets out a loud yawn. “Tomorrow.”

 

 

**2013, LA.**

Louis stretches his arms over his head, letting out a loud yawn.

“Tired?” Harry asks him, before leaning down to take another bite from the burger he’s holding in his hands.

A few hours after the Teen Choice Awards, both boys had got into a plane to go to Los Angeles, and spend some time in the house they bought there. The two of them love spending time in their - as they call it - ‘second home’, and since they keep lots of their stuff there, the bags they take with them are almost empty, only bringing very few things.

“A bit, yeah,” Louis says after gulping down the rest of the pepsi left in his plastic cup. “You?”

In their way home from the airport, they stopped in a fast food drive-thru, and bought fries and burgers so they could eat them together when they arrived, as they watched shitty TV in their huge couch.

“Not so much,” Harry responds, “I’m still feeling a bit mortified after twerking on national television.”

“Oh, come on,” Louis says, rolling his eyes, “I bet doing that didn’t bother you half as much as you’re making it seem.”

Louis hadn’t been able to witness Harry’s dancing skills on the show, because he had left early with Niall and Liam. The original arrangement was that only the two of them were supposed to leave before the rest, and Louis was going to stay until the end along with Harry and Zayn. However, the presence of _certain celebrities_  that he really dislikes, had made him decide to go somewhere else in order not to create some sort of TV scandal because of his glaring.

After cleaning up the table, both go straight to bed, quickly stripping down to their boxers before getting in. They don’t have enough energy to even _try_  going further than a couple of simple and chaste kisses pressed to each other’s mouths, and they fall asleep a few minutes after Harry turns on his side so Louis can spoon him from behind.

When they wake up the following day, they’re feeling a lot more energetic and very well-rested.

So that’s why the first thing Louis does when he wakes is to start rubbing his hard dick against Harry’s arse, noticing that he’s awake as well when he starts shifting his hips too, grinding back against him. A few minutes later, Louis already has Harry fully naked underneath him, arse up and  fists clenched, as he gets fucked into the mattress.

After that, they sit down to have a nice breakfast in the kitchen and, then they fuck again against the counter. When they’re done, they take a shower together and they do it _again_  inside the bath tub.

Actually, most of their activities for the rest of the day aren’t really different from that, and they decide to spend the rest of it in a repeating cycle of eating, taking naps and having sex.

In the following days, they actually go out to tour the city - always in cars with tinted windows that don’t draw much attention - they sunbathe in a small private beach thats right next to their house, and spend one entire night together inside of their jacuzzi, chatting and laughing as they drink some red wine from the bottle.

After spending so much time alone together without any kind of worry, they truly manage to feel fully relaxed, and both have huge smiles on their faces as they pack their bags on their last night in LA before returning to London. Or well, actually only Harry does it, while Louis watches him from the bed, leaving the whole ‘packing thing’ until the last minute.

“Harry, love, could you please do me a favour?” Louis asks, calmly running a hand through his hair.

He hears the sound of Harry closing his suitcase’s zipper, before standing up to look at Louis, resting his back against the wall with a small smile.

“Yeah?” Harry says as he crosses his arms in front of his chest, waiting for Louis to answer.

He looks really good, is the thing. Standing there, only wearing a pair of black boxers that are riding low on his hips, showing bits of skin that make him look even more obscene than if he was fully naked. He has a trail of fading bruises all over his body, especially on his neck and collarbones, and few more that are ‘hidden’ on the inside of his thighs.

“Can you bring me two of my ties?” Louis asks him, smiling innocently, “the ones you like the most.”

Harry tilts his head to the side, grinning. “Sure,” he responds, walking towards the wardrobe he and Louis share. He comes back quickly, holding a polka dot tie in one hand and a plain red one in the other. “Personally, I would recommend the dotted one, but I actually quite like the red one as well and -”

“Come here,” Louis interrupts him. Harry huffs, but does it anyway, crawling into the bed until he’s sitting on his knees in front of Louis. “That’s really nice of you, but I didn’t ask you to bring them ‘cause I want to wear them.”

Harry shrugs as he leaves both ties over the mattress, and settles on top of Louis, his legs framing Louis’ hips. He leans down and presses their mouths together, making Louis sigh softly into the kiss.

It turns heated after a few moments, both letting out a few breathy moans occasionally, as they feel how the other is growing hard underneath their underwear. Harry breaks the kiss, and starts to rub his cheek against Louis’ scruffy jaw - he had asked him to not shave it at all while they were in LA, because he really likes the red marks Louis' stubble leaves on his skin.

Louis takes advantage of Harry’s distraction, and puts both of his hands around Harry’s waist, and with a quick movement, he flips them around, switching their positions, so Louis is the one sitting comfortably over Harry’s hips.

He holds Harry’s wrists, pinning them down to the bed as he leans down to kiss him. Louis sucks Harry’s tongue into his mouth, and Harry simply lets Louis kiss him like he wants, happy to let Louis do whatever he pleases. When Harry tries to lift his arms so he can wrap them around Louis’ shoulders, Louis tightens his grip around them and presses them harder against the mattress, whispering, “ _Stay still,_ ” into Harry’s mouth.

He makes a small noise of protest when Louis pulls back, sitting between Harry’s spread legs without touching him. Louis simply looks down, his gaze tracking the mattress, until he finds the ties he had asked Harry to bring to him, and holds them both in one hand.

He leans over Harry, and when he looks at him, he sees him watching Louis with a confused expression.

“I went online the other day, and checked all the places we are going to be touring next year,” he comments casually, as he puts Harry’s arm against the bedpost and starts tying it to it with one of the ties. “I’m really looking forward to go to Brazil,” he finishes the sentence with a last tug to the knot, adjusting it.

Harry gulps when Louis moves on to the other side, so he can start doing the same to Harry’s other arm, and he doesn’t attempt to stop Louis at all.

“I love places where it’s always warm, you know?,” he goes on once both knots are firmly tied, basically leaving Harry at his complete disposal. “What do you think?”

Harry licks his lips. “Yeah, Rio’s gonna be good,” he says weakly, as Louis starts to rub the pad of his fingers over Harry’s nipples, slowly. “Think I’m gonna like Buenos Aires as well - _ah_ , fuck,” he whines when Louis pinches one of them.

Louis uses his other hand to start playing with Harry’s other nipples, making Harry throw his head back with a loud moan, loving the mixture of pain and pleasure.

Harry really likes to have his nipples played with. Since Louis discovered it a few years ago, he hasn’t wasted a moment to take his time to give them the attention they deserve, touching and rubbing them until they’re sore and swollen.

He also knows that Harry secretly likes that people notice them through his clothes, and that they still hurt a bit from the previous night, so over sensitive that even the slightest graze of his t-shirt against them makes him gasp.

“What’s that, baby?” Louis ask, without stopping his fingers, “want me touch you?”

“Yes, please,” Harry says, always so polite, with both of his bright green eyes staring at Louis imploringly.

Louis gives him a smirk as he pulls Harry’s boxers down his legs, and throws them over the floor after pulling them past his feet.

He puts his hand over Harry’s hipbone, and leans down to suck the head of his cock into his mouth as he looks up at him, purposely hollowing his cheeks as he swallows him down slowly, making Harry’s breath hitch.

Louis pulls off, and wraps his hand around Harry’s dick, pumping it up and down. “Love that you’re always so good to me,” he tells him, smiling, “love the noises you make.”

Then, he starts sweeping his tongue teasingly around the tip, circling around it, listening to the curses falling from Harry's mouth.

“Lou, _please_ ,” Harry whimpers when Louis starts mouthing at his balls.

Louis looks up again, feeling quite pleased when he sees that Harry looks completely wrecked, with his bottom lip worried between his teeth, pink cheeks and messy hair.

Louis maintains eye contact as he lowers his head, and sweeps his tongue over Harry’s hole, once, agonizingly slow, making Harry throw an arm over his face, as if watching Louis doing that was too much for him.

Pleased with his reaction, Louis grabs Harry’s legs, and moves them so they’re even more spread. He’s holding them against them mattres as he starts swirling his tongue around Harry’s rim, loving how Harry’s moans get louder and louder, and how he can see the way his wrists are tensing against the restraints, probably without realizing he’s doing it.

He decides to stop being a tease then, and plunges his tongue inside of Harry, making him cry out. He starts thrusting it inside, like he’s actually fucking Harry with it, which makes him arch his back, letting out a loud whine.

Then, Louis realizes just how strong is his grip on Harry’s legs, and when he lets go of them, he notices he can still see the shape of his fingertips over the soft skin, and knows that they’re going to look like bruises after a couple of hours.

When Harry notices Louis is not holding him down anymore, he starts to push his body back against Louis’ face, moving his hips, as if he was riding Louis’ face. He lets Harry use him like that for a few moments, until he realises Harry has started making the kind of noises he does when he’s about to come - when he starts repeating Louis’ name over and over again, like that’s the only word he remembers in that moment - and so, he grabs Harry’s knees again, and settles them over the mattress, as he starts leaving a trail of small kisses all over Harry’s inner thighs.

“Lou,” he groans, “stop teasing.”

Louis gives him a look, raising a single eyebrow, as he slowly moves to give Harry’s head a few small kitten licks, making him moan, his eyes still on Louis.

Finally, Louis decides to simply give him what he wants, so he spreads Harry’s cheeks and laps at his rim slowly a few times, and then presses in closer, burying his face between them, licking into him quickly, feeling dirty because of how  _wet_  his face is.

When Harry starts letting out whimpers that sound almost painful, Louis starts to circle his index finger around Harry’s hole, and as soon as he pushes it inside and licks around it, Harry tenses up and comes over his stomach.

Louis doesn’t stop moving his tongue, and when Harry comes back to his senses, he breathes out a, _“Fuck,”_ the sensation clearly being too much for him, yet he doesn’t ask Louis to stop.

After sucking one last bruise on the inside of Harry’s thighs, Louis sits up and runs his fingers through the mess on Harry’s belly, and then brings them close to Harry’s mouth, who eagerly licks them clean, moaning around Louis’ fingers, as if he were hungry for his own come.

He pulls his fingers out of Harry’s mouth, and wipes them on the mattress as he watches Harry, who’s already staring at him with parted lips and panting slightly.

Louis leans down to capture his lips in a kiss, tilting Harry’s head back to deepen it, and then starts mouthing at Harry’s jaw, until his mouth is right next to Harry’s ear

Harry shivers when he hears Louis’ words, his breath hot against his skin.

“I’m not done with you yet, _darling_.”

 

 

**2014, London.**

When Louis wakes up, the other side of the bed is cold and empty, as if Harry had already got up a while ago. Louis doesn’t even have time to be bothered - since starting the day with his boy into his arms is the best way of waking up - because he can smell pancakes, and he knows it’s coming from the kitchen, where Harry must be cooking breakfast.

Honestly, being practically married to someone who can actually cook has its multiple perks.

Louis grabs a gray tank top from the foot of the bed, and after smelling it to make sure it’s not dirty, he puts it on and walks downstairs.

When he enters to the kitchen, he sees Harry standing with his back towards him, and also giving him a panoramic view of his pert little bum, underneath his purple boxers. Louis stands behind him, and leans down to press a small kiss on the nape of Harry’s neck.

“Morning, love,” he tells him, as he sits down in a chair.

“Hey,” Harry says, turning off the stove and using a fork to turn over the pancakes one last time, and then move then to a plate, that he sets down on the table, in front of Louis. “Sorry, didn’t feel like waking you up, you always look so peaceful when you’re asleep.”

Louis rolls his eyes, as he takes his cup of tea - that Harry prepared for him - to his mouth and drinks a sip. “Creep. Everytime I wake up, I just see you there staring at me,” he comments, smiling jokingly so that Harry will know he’s not being serious, “freaks me out a little.”

Harry snorts. “As if you didn’t do the exact same thing,” Harry responds as he takes a seat on the chair in front of Louis, and picks up a piece of pancake with his fork, bringing it up to his mouth. After swallowing it, Harry opens his journal, that had been resting on the table without Louis noticing.  

Harry takes his journal with him wherever they go, even when they’re touring, and he uses it to write ideas for future tattoos, song lyrics, short poems about Louis’ biceps or memories from holidays they have spent together - like when they were in Jamaica a few months back, and Louis’ swimming trunks had broken off while being in the sea - and, recently, Harry has also decided to write baby names, as well.

Louis thinks there might be around thirty names in ‘The List’ - that’s what Harry calls it - and he honestly can’t wait until they can actually start using them for their kids.

“I was thinking ‘Maxine’,” Harry tells him when he finds the pages in his journal in which the list is written.

Louis hums, thinking about as he settles his mug down on the table. “Whenever you’re not completely sure about a name, think about how it will sound with ‘Tomlinson’ after.”

Harry gives him a shy smile, and looks down at his journal again. “Maxine Tomlinson,” he mutters mostly to himself. He scrunches up his nose, and starts crossing off the name fast, with a pen he’s holding.

After gulping down the rest of the orange juice in his glass, Harry simply stares at Louis, tilting his head to the side. “What should we do today?” he asks casually.

“Oh crap,” Louis says, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, “I forgot to tell you, I’ve got another meeting with the Rovers today, I’m sorry.”

Harry pouts. “I mean, I love that you’re doing this, and I know it makes you happy and stuff, but I wish you didn’t have to attend to every single meeting.”

“Sorry, I love you,” Louis tells him softly as he stands up, to press a chaste kiss on Harry’s lips. “I’m gonna brush my teeth, and take a shower now,” he starts walking to the door, but quickly turns around, pointing his index finger at Harry, “and no, you can’t join because I _actually_  need to be punctual this time.”

Harry crosses his arms over his chest, sighing petulantly. “ _Fine_.”

After giving him a wink and smile, Louis goes to the bathroom.

 

It’s been a few hours since the meeting began, and Louis feels like he’s about to pretend fainting so that he can leave. It had been interesting at first, which is how it usually happens, since he really enjoys meeting people that acutally know what’s better for the team and all; but then, after everyone sat down in one large table, a fat, old guy with a long white beard started talking and pointing at some boring graphics, and Louis truly feels like it’s the most boring talk he has ever heard in his life.

Louis hides a yawn into the palm of his hand, and then looks up to check the clock on the wall. It’s been four minutes since the last time he did; shame, Louis thought it would have been at least ten.

Suddenly, his phone starts vibrating from the inside of his pocket, and he quickly pulls it out, eager to have something more interesting to pay attention to. He feels a smile tugging at the corners of his lips when he sees Harry’s name flashing on the screen.

 

_I’m bored :(_

 

For a few seconds, he’s not sure if he should answer or not, because that would be rude. However, when he looks up, he sees that all the other men sitting on the table look like they’re either about to fall asleep or try to escape, and so, Louis starts writing a reply.

 

**_i’ll go home soon sunshine. i’m sure you’ll be able to find something to do while i’m not there._ **

 

He quickly gets an answer in which Harry tells him he has already cleaned their house, done the laundry, washed the dishes, made up the bed and taken a bath. In the message, he also begs Louis to get out of there as soon as he can before Harry dies of boredom.

Louis rolls his eyes at Harry’s melodramatic words as he slides his phone into his pocket once again, without writing a reply, and tries to pay attention to the old man, who apparently isn’t done talking quite yet, and is still using the same monotone voice which makes Louis let out another yawn.

When his phone vibrates again, Louis silently prays it’s some kind of One Direction thing that will make him have to leave the meeting, however what he sees on the screen is a lot more different than that.

 

_Hmm, I think now I know what I want to do._

 

Harry’s message comes with a picture of his hand, wrapped around his hard dick and gripping it firmly.

Louis gulps, his eyes widening a little, and sets his phone over his lap, arching his shoulders forward, so that no one else can see his phone screen. He bites down on his bottom lip, closing the picture to write a reply.

 

**_harry, i’m in a meeting_ **

 

After that, Louis looks up again, hoping it will end soon because he can feel that his cock is now half hard in his pants, and he can’t stop thinking about everything he wants to do to Harry when he gets home.

 

_That’s a shame. Well, it won’t take me too long to come anyways._

 

Louis frowns at that, and quickly sends him an answer.

 

**_don’t. seriously, wait till i get home_ **

****

_Ok._

 

Suddenly, the sound of clapping startles him, making him look up, and then he realises the man finally has stopped talking, and that all the other men on the table look as relieved as he’s feeling.

“And with this, we end the meeting,” he says, smiling happily, and Louis quickly stands up and starts basically running to his car, not being able to feel guilty for not having said goodbye to anyone.

His phone vibrates again right after he sits down in the driver’s seat, and when he opens WhatsApp, he sees it’s another thing Harry sent him, only it’s an audio note this time. As soon as he presses play, he starts hearing moans and whines, and a sudden cry of, “ _Fuck, Lou. Hurry up, please,_ ” a few seconds before it ends.

Louis _may_  break every speed limit on his way home.

When he pulls the door open, he gapes at what he has in front of him. Harry is lying on the couch naked, his legs spread, a scarf around his head preventing his hair from falling over his face and an arm thrown over his eyes as he thrusts two fingers lazily inside of himself.

Harry looks up, and as soon as he sees Louis, he quickly gets up and walks towards him. When they’re standing in front of each other, Louis uses both hands to grip Harry’s waist to pull him closer, giving him a small smile.

“Hi,” Louis says before kissing Harry’s lips quickly.

“Hey,” Harry answers, wrapping both arms around Louis’ shoulders before leaning in to press their lips together again.

The kiss quickly goes from being sweet to rushed and passionate instead, all teeth and tongue, until they’re both panting into each other’s mouths.

“You were gone for so long,” Harry complains, as he starts to unbutton Louis’ shirt.

“It was only for a couple of hours,” Louis reminds him, taking it off when Harry’s done.

Harry starts to unbuckle Louis’ belt now, slowly and with a smirk on his face. “Still too long,” he says, his hand cupping Louis’ bulge and making him groan. “Come on, come _on_ , wanna ride you.”

After those words, Louis quickly pulls down his zipper and takes his trousers off, along with his underwear, and then sits on the couch. Harry settles himself over Louis’ lap, straddling him, and wrapping both arms around Louis’ neck.

He starts leaving a trail of kisses along Louis’ collarbones as he rolls his hips, rubbing the head of his cock against Louis’ stomach, and then grinding his arse back over Louis’ dick. The speed of his movements quickly increases, and so, Louis puts his hands on each side of Harry’s face so he will look at him.

“Slower,” Louis says simply.

Even though he’s as desperate as Harry to get off, he knows that if they keep going this fast, things are going to end too soon, without really having enjoyed them properly. They have all the time in the world after all.

He presses their lips together again, the kiss feeling more slow and smooth, taking their time to explore each other’s mouths, and sighing occasionally.

Now that Harry’s distracted, too busy tilting his head to deepen the kiss, Louis grabs the bottle of lube that Harry had left on the couch, and starts slicking his fingers with it. He settles his dry hand over Harry’s hip, slowly caressing the skin there, and rests his other hand between Harry’s cheeks, starting to rub his middle finger over Harry’s rim.

At that, he breaks the kiss and lets out a gasp, tightening his arms around Louis. He goes slowly, taking his time to make sure he won’t hurt Harry, thrusting it a few times inside of him, until he’s shaking and whimpering, “ _More, more, more_ ,” against Louis’ jaw.

He slides in a second finger, moving both faster now, smiling to himself when Harry lets out a particularly loud moan. He slowly scissors his fingers, and when he feels Harry’s loose enough, he adds a third finger that makes Harry whimper brokenly as he rests his forehead on the nape of Louis’ neck, panting hotly into his skin.

“Fuck Louis, faster _ah_ ,” he whines when Louis buries his other hand into his curls, and then gives them a hard tug, knowing that Harry loves it when Louis gets a bit rough with him. “Want more, need more, _please_.”

Louis slows down the speed of his fingers, until they’re practically still and Harry starts grinding his arse back, riding them as he uses his hand gripping Louis’ hair to pull him closer and kiss him, pushing his tongue into Louis’ mouth and gasping in pleasure when he starts nibbling on Harry’s lower lip.

“Please,” he begs, rubbing his dick insistently against Louis’ stomach, not being able to help it, “don’t wanna come like this. Need your cock, ‘ve been ready for so long.” Harry says, staring at Louis with a dimpled smile, looking almost angelical despite the filthiness of his words, knowing just how much they are affecting Louis.

“Fuck, okay,” Louis breathes, giving Harry’s arse a quick smack, and feeling rather proud when Harry cries out. “But first,” he says as he puts both hands on Harry’s hair and takes the scarf he has wrapped around his head, “hands behind your back, darling.”

Harry complies, watching Louis with dark eyes and his bottom lip worried between his teeth.

Louis observes the scarf he’s holding in his hands, and remembers it’s Harry’s favourite out of all the scarves Louis had gotten him for his birthday that year. It’s black, smooth and flower-parttened.

Since getting fucked while being tied up is one of Harry’s favourite things, Louis is familiar with tying knots around his wrists, and he has no trouble in doing it without looking.

“Okay?” he asks as he adjusts it one last time.

Louis always makes sure to check those things with Harry, so they can avoid ugly marks in his skin the next day.

After Harry answers with a nod, Louis takes the lube and spreads some of it over his cock, until he considers it’s slick enough. Then he puts one hand on Harry’s waist, and uses the other to hold the base as Harry sinks down until Louis' cock is halfway inside him.

“Oh god,” Harry whimpers, his face scrunching up in pleasure, and then turning almost relieved when when Louis bottoms out, loving the stretch of it.

Harry starts rocking his hips slowly, resting the weight of his body on Louis’ chest, letting out small moans and feeling his legs tremble.

Louis throws his head back, his eyes fluttering closed, enjoying the way Harry’s clenching tightly around him, groaning when he starts rolling his hips faster, trying to find that sweet spot inside himself.

However, it seems like he’s having some trouble finding it with his tied up hands, because when Louis looks at his face, it’s showing a mix of determination and frustration, like he’s trying to do everything without asking for Louis’ help.

He can’t help but smile fondly at the thought, admiring that his boy is always putting everyone else’s needs before his own.

“Need some help, love?” Louis asks him, settling a hand on each side of Harry’s hips, stroking the soft skin there.

Louis thinks Harry won’t even bother answering him, but then, a few moments later he lets himself fall against Louis’ chest. “ _Please_ , I need - Sorry, I can’t by myself, Lou.”

“It’s okay baby, I’ve got you,” Louis assures him as he tightens his grip around Harry, and snaps his hips upward once, smirking when Harry whines, his eyes fluttering closed.

Louis keeps doing it, until he finds a rhythm he’s comfortable with, and for a few minutes the only noises in the room are a mixture of breathy moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Then, he realises Harry’s saying something, but he’s not talking loud enough and his words sound more like a mumble because he’s moving his lips right against Louis’ neck. Louis starts moving his hips more slowly now, fucking up into Harry with deeper thrusts.

“Alright, Harry?” Louis asks softly, burying one of his hands into Harry’s hair, stroking his scalp until Harry is practically purring on top of him.

Harry hums, nodding. “Yeah, I’m thinking about the lyrics of a new song I’m writing,” he explains to him. “Need to make sure I won’t forget them. I’m feeling quite inspired right now.”

Of _course_  Harry would say he feels ‘inspired’ while Louis’ cock is inside of his arse.

“Inspired, hm?” Louis says, snapping his hips up once again, quickly, making Harry gasp in a mix of surprise and pleasure. “And what is it about, then?”

Harry squirms against him, nibbling on the skin of Louis’ neck. “About you,” he responds eventually, almost indiscernible.

“About me?” Louis speaks with an amused tone, as he thrusts up once, slow and deep. “About me like this? Fucking you while your hands are tied up?”

He stops talking then, and goes back to pounding into Harry, repeatedly shifting his hips up, until Harry’s whimpering, “Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” over and over again, as if it’s the only word he remembers in that moment.

Louis starts to rub his index finger over Harry’s rim, feeling the way his dick is sliding in and out, and he enters it with some difficulty alongside his cock, which finally pushes Harry over the edge. He comes with a sob, his come landing over Louis’ stomach and chest.

Louis’ thrusts get faster then, enjoying the moans he’s fucking out of Harry, and a few moments later he’s coming as well, inside of him.

“Messy,” Harry comments when he catches his breath, his expression completely satisfied and smug.

When Louis pulls out, Harry lets out a small gasp.

Louis smiles at him. “I know you actually don’t mind.” Harry shrugs, and Louis uses his hands to untie the scarf around Harry’s wrists. “So, tell me a bit more about this song you were talking about just now.”

Harry groans, and covers his face with his newly freed hands, a light blush across his cheeks. “Don’t.”

“It’s alright,” Louis tells him, caressing Harry's back, “but I’m wondering, what are you going to tell interviewers when they ask you what this song of yours is about?”

Harry shrugs, uncaring. “The truth, probably.”

“Really?” Louis asks disbelieving, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yep,” Harry answers before sticking his tongue out at him, “now, could you please bring something to clean up both of us? I won't be moving from here for the rest of the day, probably.”

“Sure,” Louis says as he stands up, leaving Harry lying comfortably against the backrest, knowing he’s probably going to be asleep by the time Louis comes back.

For a second, his gaze goes to the bruises he left on Harry’s neck, feeling particularly proud of them.

He starts walking towards the bathroom, thinking, _and I don’t care it’s obvious, I just can’t get enough of you_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hahaaaaaaa hey  
> come say hello in [tumblr](http://tomlinfox.tumblr.com/)


End file.
